El Principe y yo (traducción)
by marta.prpu
Summary: Blanca y N quedan empatados en la lucha final, lo que les lleva a un dilema. ¿Qué hacer? N está dispuesto a dejar a entrenadores y pokemons para que decidan su propio destino pero solo a cambio de una cosa, que Blanca se convierta en su princesa.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece (ojalá) es la traducción de The Prince and I, de BluechanXD pero espero que os guste.**

Estábamos con los últimos pokemon; Mi Serperior y su Zoroark. A pesar de que ambos habían sido derrotados, Reshiram y Zekrom estaban viendo cada movimiento que hicimos. Un choque de llama fusión y la raya fusión había puesto a un fin su turno en la batalla, pero su batalla fue nuestros y no se terminaría hasta que un equipo había caído.

Serperior jadeo, agotado por los golpes que había tomado de Zoroark.

"¡Aguántate allí, chico!" Mis palabras de estímulo estaban empezando a sonar como un disco rayado. Durante toda la batalla, mi apoyo moral era la única cosa que mantuvo mi pokemon. Sus cuerpos tendrían dolores, sus vistas nubladas, pero seguían esta batalla. Nadie iba a rendirse hasta que él fue derrotado.

"Zoroark, Onda Certera." Los ojos de N se dilataban con determinación de ganar.

N era un alma caritativa, pero cerca despiadada en la batalla. Claro, él amaba sus amigos con mucho cariño, pero él no iba dejar que nadie arruine su ultimo sueno de crear la ilusión de un mundo "blanco y negro".

La Onda Certera se acercaba a una velocidad sumamente rápida. Tenía que hacer algo, ¡y rápido!

"¡Serperior! ¡Protección!" Mi voz se resquebrajaba y mi garganta se secó. _¡Esto es la única manera de salvar el mundo de N!_

Una barrera de luz verde cubrió Serperior en un instante cuando Onda Certera exploto en frente de él.

N sacudió su cabeza. "¿Porque no puedes ver que mis ambiciones están correctas? Tu debieras saber mejor que todos, Blanca."

No pude soportar mi nombre pasando por sus labios.

"¿Que no eres mi amiga, Blanca?"

Lo completamente _odiaba_.

"¡Cállate! ¡Serperior! ¡Voto Planta ahora!" Grite con lo último de mi fuerza física antes que mis piernas se hundieron hacia el piso.

"¡No hagas esto Blanca! ¡Zoroark! ¡Onda Certera!" N tiro sus brazos a los lados en un arrebato de cólera.

Mis parpados se hicieron más pesadas que habitualmente, pero todavía pude ver la tormenta de hojas corriendo para alcanzar la Onda Certera.

Los dos ataques chocaron y una enorme ola de luz y escombros salieron con prisa a todos lados. Polvo lleno mis pulmones, mandándome hacia un ataque de toz. No pude ver Serperior, N, y Zoroark. La nube de polvo cubrió todo el terreno, obstruyendo mi vista del resultado de la batalla.

El sonido de la explosión paro, dejando no más la brisa gentil en mi oreja. La oscuridad se aclaró y ahora pude ver los dos pokemon. Jadeo en horror.

Ambos Serperior y Zoroark estaban fuera de combate. Un empate.

En momentos, tuve Serperior en in abraso apretado.

"Oye." Mis ojos se empanaron de lágrimas.

Serperior trajo su cabeza arriba y me dio un poco de una sonrisa. "Sssss."

"Hiciste genial, chico." Acaricie su mejilla en felicidad agridulce. "Descansa."

Con un brillo de rojo, Serperior regreso en paz a su pokebola. Mi cabeza caíllo, pero todavía pude oír los pasos de N acercándose hasta que él estuvo en frente de mí.

"¡Peleaste muy bien, Blanca! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!" La voz de N estaba chorreando con vértigo.

Yo suelo mis dientes, con la esperanza de calmarme. "No pude vencerte…"

"¡No te preocupes! Pero como termino en empate, ¡hay que hacerlo justo para que los dos estemos felices!" Casi pude ver esa sonrisa demasiada dulce de niñez en su cara.

"¿Cómo puedes estar feliz con esto, N? Te comportas como si todo esto en un juego, ¡pero no lo es! ¡No se puede jugar justo! ¡No en la realidad!" Me eche en un ataque maniaca de lágrimas.

N era tonto. ¡No entendía nada! ¿Entonces porque tenía estos sentimientos extraños para él? ¡Yo no pude amar alguien que no sabía nada de la sociedad! No estaba bien…

Mientras continúe a gritar, N deslizo sus brazos alrededor de mí en un abraso dulce. "Shhh… No llores, Blanca…Shhh…"

Me odiaba por amar a N. Mi excusa estúpida de un corazón golpeo salvajemente contra mis costillas como si quería liberarse para unirse con él.

N se quedó así para un rato, solo hasta que escucho las voces de mis amigos llegando a los escalones del castillo.

"¡Blanca!" Cheren corrió a mi lado en una presa del pánico. "¿Estas bien? ¿Duele algo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, estoy bien. Gracias Cheren."

Suspiro de alivio. Extendiendo su brazo hacia mí, y me ayudo a pararme del suelo.

"Detuvimos a Ghechis." Alder me informo, levantando mi espíritu un poco.

"También todos los sabios del equipo Plasma." Cheren sumió, caminando hacia el campeón. "Y como le ganaste a N, ¡Teselia está a salvo!"

Las palabras de Cheren me picaron. "E-Era un empate."

"No importa si era un empate o no. Lo que importa es que N no tiene nada mas de usar contra nosotros." Una sonrisa rara apareció en su rostro.

Sintiendo otra ola de lágrimas viniendo, abrase a mi amigo, agradecido para su amabilidad y compasión. "Gracias…"

"¡Ay, ya para con la reunión sentimental de amigos!" Alder se rio. "¡Parece que N tiene más que decirte a ti, Blanca!"

¡Eso es! Me aparte de mi amigo de niñez y note que N me observaba.

"¡Blanca! ¡A que hacer un trato! Como nuestra batalla termino en un empate, ¡hay que decidir con nuestros premios! Como un caballero, ¡yo dejare que tu vayas primero!"

No tuvo que decir me dos veces.

"Quiero que dejes esa ambición tonta tuya; ¡Dejaras que los entrenadores y pokemon vivan juntos para siempre!"

N asintió la cabeza, pero sabía que no lo quería. "Bien…No he pensado en algo todavía, pero te encuentro cuando lo haga. Espérame pronto."

"Si," Estuve de acuerdo.

"Y no vuelvas a tras en nuestra palabra, ¿entiendes?"

No más simplemente asintie la cabeza. Ay, no tuve idea en lo que me andaba metiendo.

"¡Oh Blanca! Cariño, ¡estás en casa!"

"M-Mama… ¿P-Puedes pa-parar…de asfixiarme?" Pudría sentir mi rostro cambiando a color morado.

"¡Perdóname cariño! ¡No te he visto en tanto tiempo! ¡Debo de haber dejado llegar!" Mama tomo un asiento en el sofá. "¿Entonces como han estado tú, Cheren, y Bel?"

"Muy bien. Cheren llego hasta la Liga Pokemon y va a luchar contra el Campeón pronto."

Los ojos de mama se lucieron. Ella amaba a Cheren casi igual a cuanto me amaba a mí; como su propio hijo. Me pareció que si tenía una decisión, ¡ella hubiera puesto mí en un matrimonio concertado con el! Seguro, yo a lo mejor tuve un pequeño enamoramiento en el cuando era pequeña, pero eso era todo. Si el tonto de _N_ no habría venido a mi vida, tal vez me gustaría la idea.

"¡Y el papa de Bel por fin dejo que sea un entrenador pokemon! Está muy orgullosa de eso."

"¡Ja! ¿Así que por fin se ablando, eh?" Mama sonrió. Ella, el papa de Bel, y la mama de Cheren habían sido los mejores amigos como nosotros. Ella y la mama de Cheren probablemente habían sido el mayor par de mejores amigas en toda Teselia. Tal vez por eso le gustaba Cheren tanto…

"¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?" Pregunto ella, con esperanza.

"Bueno… Si conocí a algunos como Dirk, Austin, Aurora y Martin," Hice una lista, acordándome de los entrenadores con quien me subí a la ruda de fortuna en la Cuidad Mayólica.

La ruda de fortuna… N…

"¡Que maravilloso! ¿Alguien más?" Presiono con entusiasmo.

No quise mencionar a N. Quiero decir, ella debe haber oído hablar del loco en las noticias o algo. No es algo que pasa cada día que un castillo enorme sale de bajo la tierra atrás de la Liga Pokemon.

Con suerte, el timbre de la puerta sonó para posponer la conversación.

"¡Oh! ¿Quién será, me pregunto?" Mama se paró.

¿A esta hora? Quien iba… ¡No! ¡No _puede_ ser!

Antes que mi voz podría salir de mi garganta, Mama le die la vuelta a la perilla de la puerta chirriante y la abrió. Era la persona que esperaba que fuera.

N.

Él estuvo parado en el puerta con dos Plasma reclutas as su lado.

La cara de mama perdió el color en alboroto. "¡El Equipo Plasma!

N sonrió, inclinándose a ella. "Buenas noches, señora. ¿Te importa si entramos?

Mama dio la vuelta a mí con una mirada asustada. Ella no había sido una entrenadora de competencia en anos. No sería capaz de luchar contra su manera de salir de esto, ahora.

Suspire, dejándole ganar. "Está bien Mama. Déjalos entrar."

"¿Estas segura?" Me dio una Mirada como si estaba loca.

Mordí mi labio antes de contestar. "Sí. Está bien."

Mama dejo que entraran con mala gana, dándoles una Mirada cuidadosa. N y sus subordinados casualmente se sentaron a la mesa e indicio a nosotras hacia ellos cuando vio que no los movimos

"Por favor, siéntense. No muerdo. Tu debieras saber eso mejor que nadie, _Blanca._" Ronroneó N.

Mama jadeo. "¿Lo conoces? ¿El jefe del Equipo Plasma?"

Dije nada mientras me sentaba a través de él. Mama tomo la silla a lado de mí, sin idea que más que hacer.

"Ahora, a el negocio." N entrelazo sus dedos juntos. "He llegado a una decisión acerca de nuestro acuerdo."

"¿Cual acuerdo?" Mama me susurro en mi oído.

"¡Mujer! ¡El señor N está hablando!" Uno de los monos gruño de través la mesa.

N levanto la mano para hacerlo callar. "Tu deseas de mi dejar los pokemon y los entrenadores estar juntos, ¿correcto?"

"Si, eso fue el acuerdo"

"He decidido que cera mi premio."

Mi mama y yo estábamos sonriendo en anticipación. Hasta los reclutas se inclinaron, ansiosos por descubrir que iba a decir su líder.

N respiro fuerte. "Me quedare príncipe del Equipo Plasma, pero vamos a cambiar nuestras métodos.

Parpadee. Esto era muy anticlimático para tanto construyó. A lo menos lo que quería no era al extremo.

"Y tu serás mi princesa."

¿Eh…?

Silencio lleno la casa entera. Mis ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba a él, atónito

Debiera estar mirándolo por un buen rato porque N empezó agitando la mano en frente de mi cara. Me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Woah, woah, woah, ¡N! ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?" ¡No pude ser la princesa de N! ¡Ni he averiguado mis sentimientos por el todavía!

N frunció, pareciendo como un niño reganado. "Pero no estoy…"

En ese punto, sentí pena para él. Debajo de su exterior adulta, N todavía era un niño.

"¿No podrías pensar de otra cosa?" Me estremecí en mi propio egoísmo.

"No más si tu cambias tu premio." N puso mala cara, cruzándose los brazos.

¡No pude cambiar mi mente! ¡Nadie iba a separar los humanos y pokemon! Pero esta era una decisión muy dura; Estar con N o dejarlo separar humanos y pokemon. No había ninguna otra opción.

Cerré mis ojos. "Está bien…Serré...serré tu princesa…"

Piénsale en esta forma, Blanquita. A si tendrás tiempo de averiguar tus sentimientos sobre N. Puedes ver si lo amas o no.

N, literalmente, brinco de su silla y me levanto, dándome vueltas en el aire. "¡Genial, Blanca! ¡Vamos a tener tanta diversióóóóón~! ¡No puedo esperar!"

Me estuve mareando muy rápido, y mis palabras se mesclaban. "¡Ya N! ¡Eso es suficiente!"

N me bajo al piso, deteniendo me para que no me caiga de la mareada. Mama y los monos nos dieron miradas extrañas. Hasta pensé que oí uno de los monos susurrando al otro de que no pudo creer que N era el jefe. No lo pude culpar.

"Vale, ¡entonces está arreglado! ¡Nos vamos esta noche!" N empezó a arrastrarme hacia la puerta frívolamente.

"¡Oye, N! ¡Espera un minuto! ¡No puedo irme así! O sea, ¡mi mama y mis cosas!" Grite mientras continúe mis intentos fútiles de romper su control.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Mandare a algunos reclutas a traer tus cosas al castillo!"

Me avergüenzo al pensar que unos perversos reclutas Plasma buscando por mis cajones.

N me dejo la mano. "Y te dejare ver tu mama si eso te hace feliz."

Sonríe y asintió la cabeza. "Gracias N."

Me di la vuelta, dándole un último abraso a mi mama antes de irme al castillo de N. "Te veo pronto, mama."

Mama me apretó fuerte. "¿Estas segura de esto, mija? No quiero que te vayas con un grupo como el equipo Plasma."

Asintió la cabeza. "Sí. Confía en mí, mama. Estaré bien. Lo conozco a N. No me hará daño. Y esto es la única forma en que puedo hacer para que no libere los pokemon de todos.

"Si todavía estuve en la lucha, no dejaría que te llevaran." Podría sentís sus lágrimas cayendo hacia mi cabeza. "No más cuídate, hija."

Después de un beso rápido en el cachete, regrese al lado de N y el cerro la puerta atrás de nosotros.

Los dos reclutas enviaron un par de Unfezant mientras N saco a Zekrom. Me ayudo a Zekrom y salto detrás de mí. Sonroje cuando sentí su pecho presiono contra mi espalda y sus brazos estuvieron a mis lados para detenerse a Zekrom.

"¡Para que ningún de los dos nos caemos!" Pude oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"¡Mhm!" Trague saliva con la esperanza que el vuelo sobre Zekrom desde el Pueblo Arcilla al castillo de N no era demasiado largo.

Aunque Zekrom voló a una velocidad increíblemente alta, el viaje era muy cómodo. Había algo calmante de volando por la región Teselia en la noche.

"Blanca," Susurro N, quebrando el silencio lago entre nosotros.

"¿Si?"

"Creo que serás una princesa maravillosa."

Calor lleno mi cara otra vez. Ser una princesa era el sueño de cada niña pequeña en algún punto. Pero siendo la princesa de una anteriormente malvada organización hizo la idea mucho menos atractivo.

Y después lo vi; el castillo de N. El lugar donde pasaría los próximos años con N. El lugar que guardara mi destino final.


	2. mi amada princesa

"Bienvenida, princesa Blanca"

Todo el equipo Plasma, excluyendo a Ghetsis y a los sabios, se puso en dos filas para recibirme. Fue un poco chocante ver a las personas que en algún momento fueron mis enemigos alabándome y adorando mi existencia.

Unos pasos se acercaron y pronto tuv mi lado.

"veo que nuestra princesa a tenido una calida bienvenida" dijo mientras deslizaba un brazo sobre mis hombros.

La multitud aplaudió y aplaudió a nuestro paso mientras N saludaba con alegría. Pronto llegamos a una puerta de tal tamaño que tres Kyurems podrian pasar por ella como si nada. Con un chasquido de sus dedos la puerta se abrió y N Me guió hacia el interior.

Fui recibida por el familiar suelo de mármol azul del castillo, con columnas doradas y pequeñas cascadas por todo el lugar. Y pensar que de ahora en adelante este sería mi nuevo hogar.

N me guió por las escaleras y pasillos por los que ya pasé una vez hasta que al fin se detuvo frente a una puerta en el centro de un ancho pasillo que no lograba reconocer.

"N, ¿por qué esta habitación tiene una puerta? Que yo recuerde todas las demás están conectadas al pasillo por arcos.

N rió. "eso es porque esta es una habitación muy especial, Blanca.

La puerta se abrió y ante mis ojos apareció la sala más bella que había visto nunca, ni siquiera en mis sueños podria haber imaginado algo así. La habitación, de colores dorado y azul rey, era de un estilo renacentista, con el echo pintado de forma que parecía un cielo primaveral y con elegantes muebles a lo largo del cuarto. Habia un par de sillones a los lados de un sofá de dos plazas se encontraban en una esquina y en la otra había un piano de cola. También habia una puerta entreabierta que daba a un vestidor pero lo que llamó mi atención fue la gran cama matrimonial que parecía esperar a que alguien se tumbara sobre ella.

"¡Oh N, es hermoso!" dije mientras me daba la vuelta a mirarle. "¡Es el lugar más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida!"

N me copio del brazo y me llevó al centro de la habitación, justo sobre una mullida alfombra y se acercó hasta que nuestras narices casi podían rozarse.

"Me alegro de que te guste." Sentí su aliento en mis labios. "Eso me hace feliz"

Un escalofrío corrió por toda mi columna. Si estaba intentando de convencerme de que le amaba iba a necesitar más que eso.

N sonrió suavemente. "Es por eso que voy a compartir la habitación contigo."

Un momento…. ¿compartir?

Silencio…

"¿QUÉ? ¿COMPARTIR?" No puede hablar en serio.

"¿No quieres? Blanca, pensé que eras más amable." Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Suspiré fastidiada. "Estúpido, no puedo compartir la cama contigo, sería raro."

Definitivamente no, nunca dormiría con él en la misma cama, NUNCA.

N ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Por qué no? Todos los principes y princesas duermen juntos en la misma cama."

"¿Dónde has oído eso?" este tipo está loco.

"Lo leí una vez en un libro" dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Me golpeo la cara con la palma de la mano. "no puedes creer todo lo que lees, N. De todas formas, ¿Cuál fue el libro?"

"Cuentos de hadas modernos para adolescentes"

A este paso tendré una conmoción cerebral de tantas palmadas en la cara. "¡Eso es ficción, N! ¡No es real!"

"¿En serio? Yo siempre pensé que era real. Algunas de las historias dice 'basado en una historia real'

"N. Hay una diferencia entre" basada en una historia real "y una" historia verdadera". ¡Búscalo!" Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Definitivamente ser la "princesa" de N iba a ser más duro de lo que esperaba.

"Bueno, de todas maneras ser mejor que nos acostumbremos, algún día nos vamos a casar." Anunció alegremente mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me elevaba del suelo.

"¡Déjame en el suelo, N! ¡Y no nos vamos a casar!" Traté de soltarme.

"Por supuesto que sí, es lo que todos los príncipes y las princesas hacen" me tumbó en el colchón e hizo sonar una pequeña campana quecolgaba cerca de la cama.

"Eres entupido, N. ¡Deja de creer todo lo que dicen los cuentos!

"Oh vamos, Blanca. ¡Será divertido! Dormir conmigo no puede ser tan malo.

Dormir… con él… "¡Yo no voy a dormir contigo!"

Mi voz resuena por toda la habitación y me doy cuenta de que N mira hacia la puerta. Lentamente giro la cabeza y veo a un miembro del equipo plasma con una expresión de horror, como si nos hubiera interrumpido… cosa que ha hecho aunque no como él cree.

"Um... Lord N? He oído su llamada, pero... ¿entré en mal momento?"

"No, viniste en un momento perfecto!" N habló con entusiasmo, como si nada hubiera pasado. "¿Podrías llevar a mi querida Blanca a tomarse un baño?"

¡Y va y se lo dice a un hombre!

El recluta tragó saliva. "Por supuesto, mi Señor. Voy a conseguir algunas de nuestras reclutas para acompañarla."

Phew, al menos las chicas estarían allí.

- -

"Oh, eres tan hermosa, princesa blanca!"

"¡Sí! Me encanta tu cabello sedoso!"

"Um... gracias..." Es un poco raro tener miembros Plasma llamarme princesa después de todo el conflicto que hubo entre nosotros.

Las dos mujeres habían insistido en lavarme y maquillarme como a una muñeca. Al parecer estudiaron cosmetología antes de unirse al Equipo Plasma. En aquel momento una de ella frotaba mis pies con una esponja mientras que la otra me daba suavemente acondicionador por el pelo.

"Odio decir esto, Princesa Blanca, pero todas las chicas de Equipo Plasma están enamoradas del Señor N!" me informó la chica del acondicionador.

La chica de la esponja se rió. "Al menos la mayoría de nosotras lo hacemos.

Los únicos inmunes a sus encantos son la Tríada sombra y las diosas. ¡Esos viejos puritanos!"

"Nunca se sabe. Él es muy joven y guapo. Sólo tiene dieciocho años"

Ambos rieron ruidosamente cuando me siguieron lavado. Mi conciencia estaba riendo de ellos para el gusto N. Estaba tan socialmente torpe y vergonzoso que tiene de los nervios! ¿Cómo podían soportarlo por mucho tiempo estaba más allá de mí.

Y sin embargo, un ping de los celos atravesó mi corazón como si estuviera diciendo "¡ Él es mío!". Yo quería creer lo que mi conciencia me decía, pero mi corazón me estaba arrastrando hacia abajo con ella.

La chica de la esponja suspiró. "Tienes mucha suerte, princesa. De todos los hombres jóvenes que he visto en Teselia, el Señor N es, con mucho, el más guapo!"

Mi sonrojo crecía. Ahora que lo pensaba, N era muy guapo. Incluso más que Austin y Martin! No es que realmente me gustara ni nada. Ellos estaban muy bien, pero no eran tan especiales como N…

La chica del acondicionador me enjuagó con agua mientras la otra vaciaba la bañera. Me dieron una toalla, me ayudaron a salir de la bañera y me sentaron en un pequeño tocador. Un cepillo pasó por mi pelo mojado y una toalla acarició mi rostro.

"Vamos a hacer que el Señor N no pueda dejar de mirarte!" Dijo una de ellas mientras sonreía.

Ellas se rieron en respuesta a las mejillas sonrosadas.

Me puse de pie cuando terminaron me limpiando. "Gracias a las dos."

"No fue un problema!" Ambos respondieron al unísono.

Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de ropa...

"¿Cómo está mi querida Blanca?" La puerta del baño se abrió y por ella apareció N.

Me miré, tan solo llevaba una toalla.

Un minuto de silencio pasó entre los cuatro de nosotros, las dos reclutas se sonrojaron al ver a N en el baño, mientras que N me miró con asombro. A continuación, un minuto más, y otro, y otro.

Sólo podía imaginar lo que mi cara debe haber parecía en ese momento.

Tomé en una respiración profunda y…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

-

"Voy a preguntarlo una vez más." Me senté en "nuestra" cama (habia acabado por aceptarlo), vestida con un camisón. "¿Por qué entraste en el baño mientras yo estaba DESNUDA?"

"Yo sólo quería ver cómo estabas," N contestó inocentemente, jugueteando con sus dedos.

"¿Entonces por qué estabas te sorprendió encontrarme solo con una toalla?" Yo estaba completamente furiosa.

N apartó la mirada, sonrojándose. "Yo, nunca he visto a una chica así antes..."

El remordimiento me golpeó lleno en el pecho. Me sentí avergonzado por enojarse con N. Recuerdo el día en que me encontré con las "Diosas", me dijeron que N era inocente e ingenuo como un niño. Como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado para él y aun conservara su actitud infantil. No estaba bien por mi parte estar enojada con él. Tenía que pedir disculpas.

"N, Io sien…."

N me dio la espalda y se metió bajo las sábanas.

"Vete a dormir", se quejó con severidad.

Me quedé muy sorprendida por su repentina frialdad. ¿Primero me propone matrimonio y luego se enfada y me ignora?  
"N. Lo siento!"

Él permaneció en silencio.

"Mira, no quise decir lo que dije. Es sólo que... los chicos no deben andar en el baño mientras hay una chica bañándose. Me olvidé de que no eres como los demás chicos!" Lloré a cabo.

N se sentó y me miró. Se arrastró sobre mí, con las manos rodeando mis muñecas y colocarlos por encima de mi cabeza. Tenía mucho miedo en ese momento. Él no me haría daño... ¿verdad?

"Oh, y qué me hace tan diferente de la mayoría de los chicos, ¿eh?" Él gruñó.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué iba a decir?

"¿Y bien?"

"Eres diferente porque… porque eres N!" Me sentí estúpida por dar con una respuesta tan ridículo.

N bufó. "¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?"

Tragué saliva. "Tú eres... dulce, amable e inocente"

No es mucho mejor que mi primera respuesta.

N sonrió. "Mmm. Nadie nunca me dijo eso antes."

Sus labios se acercan peligrosamente a lo míos, con lo que mis mejillas se calientan más de lo normal. "Sí. Vas a ser una buena princesa, de hecho."

Se levantó y me puso de nuevo bajo las sábanas. "Buenas noches, Blanca. Dulces sueños ~".

Esperé un rato hasta que oí pequeñas bocanadas de aire que entra por la boca, él estaba durmiendo.

"Buenas noches, N."

- -  
**Tadaaaaaaaaa n.n**

**Aquí teneis el capitulo 2, como veis traduzco muy rápido (gracias Google). Bueno, espero que os esté gustando y a cualquier duda no dudeis en enviarme un review (vivo de ellos XD), voy a tratar de subir a diario o como muy tarde a la semana pero espero que eso no pase.**

**Bss**


	3. El amor no deberia doler de esta manera

**Hola otra vez a todos, como veis voy a seguir actualizando y traduciendo hasta que se me fundan los dedos o peor, hasta que llegue al capitulo final (aun queda).**

**Espero que me envieis algunos reviews, me haria muchisima ilusión y tal.**

**Bueno, mejor me callo y os dejo con el fic. BYE n.n**

No sé cómo sucedió, pero cuando me desperté, me encontré con todo mi cuerpo enredado entre las sabanas. Debí tener un sueño extraño, ¿o tal vez me estaba sacudiendo y girando? Algo se sentía diferente de mi cama, nunca me había sentido tan incómoda al despertar. Me sentí fuera de lugar por alguna razón, me senté y sacudí la cabeza para librarme de cualquier pensamiento tonto.

Entonces, algo me llamó la atención: Las sábanas eran azul real. Mis sábanas se supone que son con algunos munna sobre un fondo de flores de color rosa y morado. Miré hacia arriba, viendo el ambiente familiar de la habitación de N.

Me vuelvo a tirar contra las almohadas y suspiro. Es verdad, ya no vivo en mi casa. El castillo de N es mi nuevo hogar.

Hablando de N, ¿dónde esta? Miro por toda la habitación pero no le encuentro. Por un momento, me volví un poco paranoica.

"¿N?" Susurré con cautela, comprobando para ver si de alguna forma oculta bajo las sábanas. Nada.

"¿N?" Llamé a un poco más alto, nerviosa que alguien más pudiera oír. Todavía nada.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás un poco, algo roza mi hombro. Era la campana que N había utilizado para llamar al 'servicio de habitaciones'. Vacilante, agarró la cuerda, no estoy segura de si debo tirar de ella o no. Bueno, ¿qué tengo que perder?

Suena una campanilla suavemente, casi parecía una Campana Calma.

Poco después, oí unos pasos acercarse hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando un joven recluta; Por la forma en que se movia, inquieto, parecia un novato.

"Ll… ¿llamaba, señorita?" Sus piernas temblaban y su rostro estaba rojo como la piel de un Darumaka.

"Um... ¿sabes dónde está? Yo no lo he visto en toda la mañana," Hablé lentamente hacia él.

"Oh, um... se refiere a Lord N?" Estaba tan nervioso que le castañeteaban los dientes!

No, me refiero a Ghetsis. ¿De quién más podría estar hablando?... No voy a decirle eso al pobre, se ve a leguas que es nuevo aquí.

"Sí, ¿sabes dónde está?"

"Él está en la habitación del… del trono. ¿Quiere que la… la lleve con él?" Parece que empieza a calmarse.

Negué con la cabeza. "No, está bien. Sólo quería saber dónde se encontraba. Gracias de todas formas."

"O-Oh ... Bueno Señorita...?"

"Blanca". Le sonrió cálidamente. "Por cierto, ¿eres un nuevo recluta?"

"Princesa Blanca!" El recluta se tapó la boca en estado de shock como si hubiera visto un fantasma. "¡Yo….yo… lo siento no…no la reconocí!"

"No, no, está bien."

El recluta suspiró aliviado. "E-eso es bueno. Oh, y sí. Soy un poco nuevo aquí."

Espere. Si era nuevo, entonces, ¿para qué podría haber sido reclutado? Casi me había olvidado de la oferta de N! ¿Realmente estaba cumpliendo su promesa?

"¿Por qué, si no te importa que te pregunte, qué te uniste Equipo Plasma?" Tenía que saber cómo las cosas estaban cambiando en la organización.

"El Señor N dijo que los motivos del nuevo equipo Plasma son el acercamiento entre pokemons y humano. Él quiere que seamos ejemplos para los nuevos entrenadores... Para mostrar cómo tratar a los Pokemon. E…él incluso envió a algunos de nosotros para ayudar en el laboratorio de la ciudad N…Nuvema ".

Fue realmente un nuevo camino para el N? Él estaba cumpliendo su promesa? Y ayudar a ciudad Nuvema ¿Estaba haciendo eso sólo para mí?

Sonreí. "Gracias."

" Bi…bienvenido, prin…princesa blanca!" Corrió a la puerta en un instante.

Parpadeé. Wow. El primer día en el trabajo es siempre el más difícil, ¿eh? Tal vez se acostumbraría después de una semana o así.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, preguntándose qué haría hoy. En realidad, lo que haría a partir de ahora en el castillo de N. Bueno, él dijo que iba a mandar a unos reclutas que llevar mis cosas. Tal vez ya estaban aquí.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta el vestidor. Mi ropa debería estar aqui. Para mi sorpresa, no se trataba de mi ropa habitual, vestidos dignos de una princesa colgaban delante de mí, como si estuvieran a la espera de ser utilizados.

"¿Tiene mi querida Blanca como los vestidos que había encargado especialmente para ella?"

Me di media vuelta al oír el sonido de su voz inconfundible.

"Oh No! Pensé que estabas en la sala del trono." ¿Cómo podría haber sabido que le estaba buscando?

"Un nuevo recluta me le dijo que preguntase donde estaba, así que decidí venir."

El nuevo recluta! Eso fue dulce de su parte. En realidad no tenía que hacerlo.

N envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí en un abrazo repentino. "Además, yo prefiero pasar tiempo con usted para hacer un montón de trabajo aburrido! II tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para terminar!"

Mi cara estaba ardiendo. Oh No, ¿por qué tienes que hacer esto a mí?

"Entonces, ¿cuál te gustaría usar hoy? Si no te gusta ninguno, entonces yo puedo tener algunos nuevos hechos."

Negué con la cabeza, asombrado de que N pensaría que no me gustaba ninguno de estos elegantes vestidos! "No! Son perfectos! Los amo a todos!"

N rió. "Hm ... Bueno! Vamos a ver! ¿Cuál debería ser?"

Él hojeó todos los vestidos, a veces mirándome como si me estaba imaginando a todos. Su lengua sobresalía de su boca, lo que indica lo mucho que estaba pensando en eso. Me reí interiormente ante su simpatía.

"Ajá ¿Qué tal esto!"

N sacó un vestido rojo carmesí increíblemente caro, Medieval que había volantes en la cintura, se desplegaron las mangas y un cinturón de oro, yo no podría haber elegido un mejor vestido!

"Perfecto!" Se lo arranqué de las manos y lo sostuve frente a mí, mirándome en un espejo cercano para ver cómo se vería.

N se sonrojó, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

"N, ¿a dónde vas?" Pregunté.

"Dijiste que no querías que te mirara mientras estabas desnuda."

N siempre tenía que encontrar alguna manera de hacerme sentir pena por él, ¿verdad? Claro, sería difícil para él estar en la habitación mientras yo estaba cambiando, pero yo quería que se quedara.

"Puedes quedarte... Sólo date la vuelta mientras yo me cambio."

"Okay!" N dijo alegremente-. "Te prometo que no voy a mirar esta vez!"

Estaba de espaldas a mí. No habría nada de malo en hacer esto, ¿verdad? Poco a poco me quité el camisón y quedé en ropa interior; Aunque sabía N era un hombre de palabra, yo no podía dejar de pensar en él volviéndose y mirándome de esta manera.

Inhalé profundamente, entré en el vestido y deslicé mis brazos por las mangas. La tela era sorprendentemente cálida y me dio un agradable sentimiento. N realmente tenía un buen sentido de la moda. No sólo el vestido era hermoso, sino que también era cómodo, él debia haber querido que yo fuera tan feliz como pudiera durante mi estancia.

"Puedo darme la vuelta ahora, Blanca?" Preguntó N mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Después de cerrar la cremallera del vestido, Ie sonreí. "Está bien, ya he terminado."

N se volvió, mostrándose embelesado. "Oh Blanca, ¡estás hermosa! Ya sabía que estos vestidos eran perfectos!"

Desde luego N sabía cómo hacer que una chica se ruborizara, incluso si no tenia intención de ello. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría haber una lugar en mi corazón solo para él.

"Así que..." Miré tímidamente en suelo entre nosotros, sintiéndose como un chica en su primera cita. "¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?"

"Bueno, está cerca de ser la hora de la cena." N miró al techo, sumido en sus pensamientos. "Estoy seguro de que tienes hambre y muchos de mis reclutas aun tienen que cumplir."

Espera, ¿hora de la cena?

"Corrígeme si me equivoco pero… ¿acabas de decir cena?" ¿Era realmente tan tarde?

"Oh sí, lo olvidé. Te dejé dormir todo el día de hoy, ya que estabas muy cansada de ayer."

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. A este paso estaría desvelada toda la noche!

"No te preocupes por nada, te traeré un poco de té de manzanilla para que puedas dormir tranquila como un Musharna!" N era casi como si pudiera leer mi mente! "Ahora vamos a buscar algo para comer!"

Asentí con la cabeza tímidamente. "Gracias, N."

"Es un placer!"

Dos reclutas apartaron un asiento para mí en la mesa, sonriendo como un entrenador que ha visto su primer pokemon legendario.

Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que este sea mi nuevo estilo de vida. Suspiré y tomé asiento. Los reclutas empujaron la silla, hasta el punto de que mi estómago estaba siendo aplastado por el borde de la mesa.

"Por favor, no ahoguéis a mi pobre princesa!" Los reclutas se apartaron y pude echar la silla hacia atrás un poco. "Quiero que estes lo más comoda posible

Los reclutas se parcharon y pude recuperar la compostura, dandome cuenta de que la mesa tenía una docena de asientos vacíos, N y yo éramos los únicos en ella.

"Um, N?" Me moví nerviosa en mi asiento.

"¿Sí?" Él me dio una sonrisa suave.

"Es sólo que... ¿nosotros somos los únicos que van a comer aquí?"

N se rió. "Por supuesto que no, las diosas y el Shadow Triad se unirán a nosotros un momento."

Tan pronto como él habló, tres ninjas se materializó en la mesa, la tríada Shadow. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Luego de ellos tres llegaran las puertas se abrieron y dos mujeres entraron. Eran inhumanamente bellas, con el pelo ligeramente rizado, la piel de un tono rosado brillante que rebosaba de salud, los ojos brillantes y los labios rosados, creo que las vi la primera vez que estuve en el castillo

.

"Buenas noches, Sr. N." Los cinco de ellos hablaron sorprendentemente al unísono como si fuera una rutina diaria.

Cuando las mujeres se sentaron, N brillaba una sonrisa gloriosa. "Por favor, todos ustedes, vamos una vez más celebramos la llegada de mi querida Blanca!"

Cinco levantaron sus copas en un brindis. "Para la princesa Blanca".

Después de eso, toda la mesa se quedó en silencio. Sabía que nunca podría acostumbrarme a esto. En casa, bueno, mi antigua casa, mamá y yo tendríamos conversaciones fascinantes sobre pokemon de regiones lejanas, incluso me contaba historias de las grandes leyendas que vagaban por la tierra desde el principio de los tiempos!

Por supuesto, cuando me juntaba con Bel para el almuerzo, nunca había un momento de silencio! Aun cuando yo no tenía nada que decir, Bel siempre llegaba con algo interesante de qué hablar, si la ropa que acaba de adquirir, un problema familiar o sus pokemons. Nunca hubo un momento de silencio en su presencia!

Heck, incluso en una cena con Cheren había más conversación que aqui, y él no era precisamente hablador.

En definitiva, todo el mundo estaba mejor compañía que la gente que estaba con el ahora.

Debo parecer enojada porque n me mira entre curioso y preocupado. "¿Blanca?" dijo mientras me ponía una mano en la mejilla

-Por favor ... déjame ir ... "

Su mano bajó a su costado. Yo no podía amar a N. Quiero decir, el amor no duele tanto.

¿Lo hace?

Después de la incómoda cena me puse un camisón y me tumbé en la cama a la espera de que N me trajera en té.

Por alguna razón, a pesar de que había dormido durante más de la mitad de los días, yo estaba más cansada que nunca. Tal vez no necesitaba el té después de todo...

RRRRRING!

Eso definitivamente me despertó. Busco la fuente del estridente sonido y descubro mi transmisor. Con un suspiro descuelgo y espero para ver quien me llama

"¡Blanca! ¿Cuál es el significado de esto! Tu madre me dijo que no estarás viviendo en Ciudad Nuvema nunca más! Explícalo!"

"Lo siento, Cheren." Mis ojos estaban ardiendo, pero no podía dejar que me vea así. "Es Es una larga historia."

Cheren resopló, obviamente ofendida por esa excusa estúpida. "Tengo un montón de tiempo para escucharlo."

Demasiado nerviosa para decir la verdad, me senté allí con mi castañeteo de dientes.

"White." Él me dio una popa, mirada de desaprobación; Uno que podría sacar nada de mí.

"Bueno, yo-" Mi voz fue interrumpida por el crujido de la puerta. "Mira, te diré mañana. 'Nos vemos frente el centro pokemon de ciudad Nimbasa!"

Cheren puso los ojos en blanco. "Está bien. A las diez!"

Mi transmisor quedó en blanco cuando colgó el teléfono.

N entró en la habitación con una sonrisa alegre, mientras traia mi taza de té de manzanilla.

"¿Quién era ese, mi dulce Blanca?" Él me entregó el taza y se sentó a mi lado.

"Cheren," dije secamente antes juntando mis manos para pedir limosna. "Oh, por favor, N, puedo ir a su encuentro en la ciudad de Nimbasa mañana! Es realmente urgente!"

N me dio una mirada de disgusto. "Ese muchacho? Dime, querida. ¿Cuál es tu relación con él?"

Yo lo miraba en estado de shock. ¿Cómo podía él no haber sabido! "Él es mi amigo, lo sabes!"

N burlado. "Sabes que no me gusta."

"Bueno, sí, pero tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que estar allí para él, es mi mejor amigo!" Tenía que ir, Cheren realmente era mi amigo y debía contarle acerca de lo que había pasado.

N suspiró. "Está bien. Pero sólo por un día! Después de eso, no me separaré de ti!" dijo con una sonrisa un tanto infantil

Yo sonreí, tomando otro sorbo de mi té. "Gracias"

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Aprobecho y saludo a Love You. De veras, no sabes que feliz me has hecho con tu review, tienes el honor de ser la primera persona que me reviewdea n.n y con respecto a tu comentario, no sabes cuana razón tienes, White y Black son hermanos y nada más ¬¬**

**Aprovecho esto para preguntar a cualquiera por fanfics zutara (no se si con mi foto de perfil queda claro o no pero amo esa pareja)**


End file.
